


A beautiful friendship

by silverynight



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, The Beginning, at least for neil, charming neil, flustered tp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: TP is nervous about meeting Neil for "the first time."***Well… Not meeting exactly, not for him. But it’ll be the first time for Neil and he wants it to be special; he wants everything to be perfect, he wants to create a good first impression.He wants Neil to look at him like he used to look at him when he thought it was their first time meeting each other.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	A beautiful friendship

The fact that he’s fixing his suit for the third time as soon as he gets a glimpse of Neil again should be enough to know what’s going on with him.

But he’s too nervous to think about it. He shouldn’t; he’s done the hard part already, he–they saved the world and yet he’s nervous about meeting Neil.

Well… Not meeting exactly, not for him. But it’ll be the first time for Neil and he wants it to be special; he wants everything to be perfect, he wants to create a good first impression.

He wants Neil to look at him like he used to look at him when he thought it was their first time meeting each other.

Perhaps it’s getting a little bit out of hand; he’s been following Neil for a couple of weeks now and hasn’t had the courage to initiate a first encounter.

He can’t. How he’ll know when it’s the perfect time? Why didn’t Neil give him a clue?

No, he shouldn’t think about it. Nothing about the future, because it hurts.

His future is here in the past with Neil. And he’ll make it perfect for the both of them.

Beautiful friendship. Those were Neil’s words. But how can he start something like that?

And why does it feel like it’s not enough? It’s ridiculous… He’s overthinking again.

He sighs as soon as Neil gets out of his sight. Maybe tomorrow.

He gets up from his seat and leaves a tip for the waitress; it’s early in the morning and the cafeteria is not crowded so it’s easy to walk down the street.

When he bumps into someone he scolds himself for getting distracted but when he looks up he can’t help but smile instantly, even though he has coffee all over his suit.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to… Maybe I can help you with that?” Neil is already taking a napkin out of his pocket, smiling kindly at him and charming him all over again.

“I’m okay. Don’t worry about it,” he mumbles.

This is the beginning. But he shouldn’t… He can’t recruit him right away; he’d probably think he’s crazy…

Maybe there’s another way.

“Would you like to have dinner with me?” His own words surprise not only Neil but himself as well.

Why is he–is this the right thing to do?

“Are you asking me out?” Neil chuckles, but his eyes are warm and playful. It’s obvious he’s actually interested in him.

“Yes.”

“Well… Then I should give you my number so you can text me later about our date.” Neil grins.

So… That was he meant by _beautiful friendship_.

Of course he wasn’t going to tell him.

_Ignorance is our ammunition_.

But he would’ve wished he did… Before the end.

“I’m Neil, by the way. You should’ve asked me that first,” he says, still grinning.

_I know. I already know you_. He wants to say, but he won’t. He just wants to make him happy.

And he already knows he will.


End file.
